


Chain Of Command

by TurtleQuest



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleQuest/pseuds/TurtleQuest
Summary: As the chains behind him rattled, leaving bruising dents in his green skin and he shifted where he kneeled on the floor, Leonardo could only wonder when the chain of command had shifted against him so...(Request for a friend, mild non-con)





	Chain Of Command

6:30am

 

It was a vicious cycle, if nothing else...

The cold floor had long since begun to inconvenience him, leaving dark bruises along his knees and his legs ached and tingled, forced to hold the same kneeling position for hours. Idle eyes remained closed, a bandanna of dark blue tied tightly around them, forcing him into further darkness. He could tell that the room had been empty for some time, and the only hint of life came from what little light he could pick up through the blindfold; a mere crack beneath the door.

He shifted again, and a soft grunt escaped his lips. Any moment now-

The sound of the lock on the door clicking, the light squeak of the door's hinges, and then the room was bathed in light. Even with the blindfold on, the creature winced.

"I hope you've learned your lesson..." It was the silky smooth voice of his purple banded brother, his shuffled footsteps approaching; Donatello always did have a habit of dragging his feet. In another life, perhaps the older would have reprimanded him.

He wouldn't dare risk it, not with another punishment already looming over his head...

Donatello always was the most stern.

"You know why I had to do this, Leonardo." Don continued, and the creature flinched yet again as the other kneeled before him and a calloused hand, worn from years of work, reached out to caress his cheek. Just the simple touch had the bound terrapin keening softly, leaning into the contact. "Now you behave...?" The other clicked his tongue in irritation, a thumb gliding smoothly to drag across Leonardo's lips. They parted willingly, and the finger slipped into his mouth. "So pitiful." Don commented, his tone lightly mocking, and the creature was panting softly in the dark room.

Scoffing, the olive skinned terrapin drew back, saliva coating his thumb and sliding down the creature's chin. He keened yet again, desperately shifting forward, but was halted as a firm kick pushed him back onto the cold cement floor. A stern foot placed itself on his chest a moment later. "Your time isn't up quite yet~" Donatello smoothed, and the weight disappeared a fleeting moment later.

All he could do was whine pitifully as the door shut and locked once more.

 

12:00pm

 

Raphael came next, like clockwork.

Usually it was to offer some sort of food, or just watch him, but there were times when the red banded turtle became restless. It was like a thirsting beast, in which all Leonardo could do was satisfy him. Pleasuring Raphael was easy, and the hotheaded turtle generally remained sated for the remainder of the night. Even so, there was always a tension between them. Eyes, burning green like the neon lights down in the Bronx, the lively clubs and bodegas that opened up in only the most sinful of hours. Raphael's eyes were sinful too, the creature thought. At that very moment they bore into him, scanning for a weakness, or perhaps a challenge.

Challenging him was a fools decision, he had learned. After all, the red clad had always been the most volatile when angered, but this? This was different...it was raw and fierce, demanding all control. Anything against his will was a devil's game, and the oldest had already lost.

No words were spoken between the two; they never were. Not a sound was ushered as Raphael approached, not as he kneeled and not even when he was close enough to feel Leonardo's breath. Lips met a moment later, brutal and claiming, forcing him to back down as a tongue probed his orifice. Even though he was unable to see the other directly, he could feel his eyes. His gaze burned like hot coals, tearing away at his flesh, forcing him into submission.

He was being forced down just moments later, and the bound terrapin could smell the other's need. His beak was pressed against Raphael's lower plastron forcibly, and he lapped slowly at the growing bulge without missing a beat, as though running on a silent routine. The deep churr that followed was enough to encourage him onward. No words were ever spoken between them. In fact, Leonardo hadn't heard his younger brother's voice in years.

For the rest of the evening, low, strained moans and churrs filled the room, drowning in his hearing and filling out a painful gap, wedged in over the years.

Nothing was said as the door clicked shut for a second time, either...

 

11:15pm

 

Michelangelo was different, he had learned. It wasn't that the youngest of the siblings was kinder, or even more brutal than the rest....he was oddly vague. Often the blue clad wouldn't expect a visit at all, and if it weren't for the many years spent training his senses, he wouldn't even have heard the freckled turtle enter. Being the youngest always came with its own brand of innocence, and though the youngest still showed him the same cold respect as the other two, he never hurt Leonardo.

Michelangelo scared him the most....

Sex was different as well, he observed. Donatello seemed to have a preference for bottoming, though he still enforced his own dominance like the rest. He could be rather harsh, but not so much brutal, and Leonardo found pleasure in serving him. Raphael, on the other hand, was as brutal as it gets. Taking the oldest when he wanted and never no for an answer, the hotheaded turtle evoked a passionate, intimidating presence like no other. Pleasuring him was surely an experience in itself. As for Mikey? Well....that was another story. Michelangelo rarely came to him to fulfill any specific need, but there were instances where he would offer up a simple blowjob or initiate a make out session. The problem was he never enforced any real dominance, not like the rest.

In fact, Leonardo had a vague suspicion that the orange cladded turtle looked upon him as a child would a fun toy, or a new pet.

Such a feeling had been stirred the moment that the youngest walked in and kneeled by his side. "Did you piss off Raphie again? Here I thought you were trying to be good." The freckled turtle quipped, like he was some dog who had just bitten his master. The creature only tilted his head away, a dismissive gesture more than anything. "Don't be like that....you know it makes them mad..." Michelangelo scooted closer, and he cupped the bound brother's face, forcing his head up. "I think all you need is to relax....so wound up..." That was the first time Mikey had kissed him in months. Soft grass green lips pressed to his in a slow dance, their beaks molding perfectly, tongues poking out to brush in sync.

Leonardo was panting by the time the other pulled away, and a strained, desperate sound escaped his throat. It was more often than not that the smallest brother would seek his pet's attention, hidden in the din of night while everyone slept. Any reply that he had to offer was cut off with the sound of distant shuffling.

Leonardo was alone again just seconds later, and the door clicking seemed to seal off the ending to yet another day. The creature breathed a deep sigh in the dark room, and the chains that bound him rattled as he shifted again, sitting on pins and needles.

Yes.....a vicious cycle indeed...

 

6:30am

 

"Are you ready to behave now~?"

 

~Fin

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive guys! This was a written request, and though not my favorite, it was definitely one of the darker things I've written.
> 
> Update 2020: I can't believe this actually won something X'D still, I'm extremely happy about it!


End file.
